Colossatron Massive World Threat
Colossatron Massive World Threat Colossatron Massive World Threat is a game for Android and iOS 7 (both iPad and iPhone/iPod Touch) in which you play as a giant robotic snake, Colossatron, destroying cities, creating the most fearsome weapon of all time. Synopsis This is a tower offense game, in which you shepherd a giant robotic kaiju known as Colossatron. Your goal is to cause ultimate destruction and create chaos. Meanwhile the military is on your tail (for real. They're actually trying to blow off your tail with tanks, helicopters, and planes) Also, the news reports on your destruction as you play. Gameplay Colossatron has an arsenal of weapons at its disposal. You get these weapons by dragging them onto Colossatron as they pass by. The weapons will automatically choose their targets (e.g tanks, soldiers, choppers,...) and deal damage to them. As the destruction goes on, you can build up the Colossatron to get stronger and survive more attacks from the military. There are 2 gamemodes: * Normal Mission Mode: Destroy 7 locations. Those are, by difficulty, Each location has 3 cities and a capital at last, which are 4 missions to destroy the location. In cities, the news will tell you what is coming and has to be destroy such as military base defenses/supplies, bosses, General Moustache's Mech, etc. Once you completed the mission, Colossatron will return to space to prepare for the next attack. In the capital, you must destroy an amount of resources that worth the money of millions. The general will still attack you round by round. For each round's end, there is a 'damage report' which announce you that there will be an incoming round which is stronger, and show the damage you have done. Once you reached the goal, the capital is critically damaged and all powercores that the Colossatron has will exchange for Prism, maximum of 3 Prisms. Then, the Colossatron explodes, which grants you an extra amount of money and destroy the location. After destroying all the locations, you can either continue destroying the world in survival mode or 'Prestige', which resets the game (does not reset money, weapons bought, armor upgrade, prisms but however reset the gadgets) with higher difficulty. * Survival Mode: Try to survive as long as possible while destroying the location. The way of playing is the same as destroying the capital, but for an unlimited amount of time and difficulty. The military will increase its troops tankiness and damage to destroy Colossatron. This mode unlocks after destroying the world once. Even when you have decided to prestige, survival mode is still on for all worlds, even when you haven't unlock them yet. Enemies As you cause destruction the military will try to stop you by sending in tanks, helicopters, sabotage drones and bomber planes, turrets and even the general will take you on in a mech. As you cause chaos , more hordes will try to stop you. The military's leader is General Moustache. Each continent has a boss. Powercores and Weapons :See the full article at Powercore Powercores are the body-segments of Colossatron, each come packed with a powerful weapon. Occasionally, one will come on to your screen, and you will be able to attach it to the beast. Combining 2 Primary color Powercores will result in a Secondary color Powercore (For Example: Yellow+'Blue'='Green'), which is more powerful than a Primary. If you combine 3 of the same color, they combine into a more powerful version of the weapon. If you combine 3 of those, they combine into an extremely powerful version. The 6 different Powercores are: * Red Powercores: One of the Three colors you find. It tends to have weapons involving ballistic projectiles. * Orange Powercores: Combine Red and Yellow to create this Powercore. It tends to have high-damage weapons. * Yellow Powercores: The second of the Three colors you find. It tends to have weapons meant for accuracy against single targets. * Green Powercores: Combine Yellow and Blue to create this Powercore. It tends to have energy weapons. * Blue Powercores: The last of the colors you find. It tends to focus on crowd control. * Purple Powercores: Combine Blue and Red to create this Powercore. It tends to have special devices like drones. Category:Games Category:Colossatron (Game)